A connector housing formed by insert molding multiple metallic terminals into a resin body has been used for a sensor connector, an ECU connector and the like. Such connectors have external capacitors almost directly connected to the terminals (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-256435, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-98552, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-294558, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,164). The capacitors serve to reduce noise, for example, an electromagnetic wave and static electricity.
A connector housing incorporating such capacitors is shown in FIG. 4. In the connector housing, multiple metallic terminals 20 are insert-molded into a resin body 10. Surface mount capacitors 200 as a noise filter are mounted on the terminals 20 through a conductive adhesive member 210. The capacitors 200 can be mounted on the terminals 20 either before or after the terminals 20 are insert-molded into the resin body 10.
However, manufacturing cost of the connector housing increases because of an additional cost of the capacitors 200 and an extra process of mounting the capacitors 200.
Further, in the connector housing, the stability of electrical connection between the capacitors 200 and the metallic terminals 20 is low, because the conductive adhesive member 210 has insufficient adhesive force.